marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Arcanna Jones (Earth-712)
| Relatives = Phillip Jones (husband, deceased) Katrina and Drusilla (daughters, deceased) Andrew and Benjamin Thomas (sons, deceased) | Universe = Earth-712 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Crimefighter; medium | Education = | Origin = Arcanna seems to naturally possess magical powers and was recruited into the Squadron Supreme. (Magician) | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = J.M. DeMatteis; Don Perlin | First = Defenders #112 | Death = | HistoryText = Arcanna had been born with an aptitude for wielding magical energies. Where she learned to control these abilities is unknown but as an adult Arcanna worked as a medium. After marrying Phillip Jones, she decided to support her family by working as a professional crime fighter while her husband stayed home to raise their children. Her success as a crime fighter came to the attention of the Squadron Supreme, who asked her to join as their fifth recruit. The amount of time she was active is unknown, but she was with them during her pregnancy with her son Andrew. Arcanna was present when both the Squadron and Defenders battled Overmind and Null the Living Darkness. The various members of the Squadron were mentally controlled by Overmind and was used by him as an elite fighting force with which he could control their world. The result of their interference with her world left it socially, politically and economically devastated, which prompted the Squadron to implement Power Princess's dream of a world wide Utopia. During the beginning weeks of the Utopia Program, Arcanna learned that she was pregnant, but hid this fact so that the Squadron would not ask her to take on a less active role. As her pregnancy developed, she used her magical illusion powers to conceal the change in her figure. When the Squadron battled Nighthawk and his Redeemers, Arcanna suddenly went into labor. The Shape abandoned the battle to rush her to the hospital, where her new born baby Benjamin Thomas Jones was delivered. When the Squadron discovered the threat to Earth caused by the Nth Man, Arcanna wanted to join the Squadron in confronting the menace but was discouraged to do so as she had only given birth days earlier. Instead, Arcanna used her illusion powers to co-opt the identity of Moonglow, taking Benjamin along with her. Benjamin ultimately switched places with the Nth Man, and Arcanna and the other Squadron members were shunted to the mainstream Earth instead of returning to their own planet. During the Squadron's time on Earth, Arcanna maintained her Moonglow costume and code name, having revealed herself to her teammates. Upon the Squadron's return to their own Earth, Arcanna returned to her family, who were saved from the new tyrannical regime of the Global Directorate thanks to the illusions Arcanna had placed on their home prior to her time with the Squadron. She was confronted by the enigmatic Mysterium (the Nth Man's new identity) to remain with her family and apart from the Squadron, as he cited cosmic reasons.Squadron Supreme: New World Order She was back with the Squadron when they were pulled into a conflict with the Squadron of Earth-31916. | Powers = Magic: Arcanna is a sorceress who can innately control natural forces. For example, she flies and levitates by manipulating wind. Arcanna can make potent illusions, possibly by altering light. Arcanna can also fire bolts of magical energy. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Arcanna sometimes used a wooden staff to assist her with flying, much like a witch's flying broomstick. She could also use it as a weapon. | Notes = | Trivia = *Arcanna was created as a pastiche of DC Comics's Zatanna. | Links = }} Category:Illusionists Category:Aerokinesis Category:Energy Projection Category:Flight Category:Magicians Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:DC Comics Pastiches